Get a Hobby
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: One-shot. Remus wonders about Tonks's secret...Teddy thinks his parents are nuts...


**_LbN: This isn't healthy...I can't resist these midnight plot bunnies! Shouldn't I be able to sleep without writing?!?!? Anyway :), hope you like the story!!!_**

**Get a Hobby (R/T)**

Remus chuckled as his son did a play-by-play rendition of the Destroyers' game they had just attended. They had stopped at Crinkleblatt's Candy Shoppe about fifteen minutes earlier, and Teddy was already hyped up on sugar. Remus pulled the boy to his side as people started jostling each other in the crowded street next to a pub.

"Wonder what your mum's up to, Teddy," Remus said.

"We should pro-lly get home huh?" Teddy smiled at his father, "Make sure she hasn't set fire to the cat again…"

Remus laughed at this statement from the ten year old. They had yet to find out how she had done it, and she had yet to live it down. Teddy led the way down the Dublin street and into a small pub at the end of an alley.

"Hi Robin!" Teddy waved to the pub owner. The elderly wizard patted him on the head and handed him a cookie. Remus smiled and shook Robin's hand, before asking him for some Floo powder.

Five minutes later (there had been a line for the fireplace), Teddy and Remus had landed in their living room. As soon as they had brushed the soot off of themselves, they heard something drop and make a small _thud!_ in the kitchen. On cue, Teddy's cat Ramses came shooting into the room; afraid of the noise.

"See?" Teddy said, trying to coax the cat from under the cloak chest.

Remus walked into the kitchen to find Tonks zipping up her work bag.

"What fell?" Remus asked, giving her a kiss.

"Oh, just some of my files from work," Tonks said without meeting his gaze.

"Alright…" Remus said curiously. He had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn't being quite truthfull…

"So," Tonks said, looking at him fully now, "How was your "boys' weekend"? I heard the Destroyers won."

"Yep!" he confirmed, "The weekend was great. Teddy bought a quaffle and a snitch."

"He's got a complete set now. Didn't he get the Beaters' stuff first?"

Remus nodded and pulled the milk from the fridge.

"Well," Tonks said with a smile, "I'm glad you two had fun. I'm going to put my work stuff upstairs. Are either of you hungry? Or did you stop for candy?"

"We stopped for candy," Remus muttered. He had the good grace to look embarrassed at the fact that he had let their son, who had inherited Remus's love of chocolate, ruin his dinner.

"That's okay," Tonks laughed, "I had a feeling you would. I'll make something light, shall I?"

"Sounds great. I'll go get Teddy and we'll help you."

Later, Remus reflected that this wasn't the wisest of decisions, as it gave Teddy the opportunity to go over the game again…Luckily, the boy wanted to talk about Hogwarts during dinner; so the subject of the game was dropped. After dinner, Remus offered to take care of the dishes, so Tonks could relax.

"Thanks," she smiled, "I only got in a little before you two. I haven't really had a breather this weekend; what with the mission and everything."

"Go on," he said, "I've got this. Teddy, don't throw that in the house!"

Tonks laughed as her son's hair turned red and he blushed. Remus watched her walk up the stairs, but heard the sliding door to the office open.

"She's taking a breather in the office?" he muttered to himself.

Ten minutes later, when the dishes were finished and he had made sure that Teddy was in the bath, he opened the door to the office. Tonks jumped a mile and hastily put away whatever she was doing.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," Tonks whinged, "I was just looking at some stuff for work."

"That doesn't sound like relaxing to me," he smiled, crossing his arms, "Come on, let's listen to the Wireless for a while."

**GaH**

Ah, Saturday. Remus knew he should be doing something constructive; like preparing his seminar for the show on Monday. He had a pretty popular educational show every Monday and Thursday, that he broadcast on the Wireless. This week he was having Neville guest host, to talk about Applied Herbology. He should be coming up with questions, or witty facts to share, but he couldn't shake the desire to just mooch around the house.

Looking up at the clock, he wondered if Tonks would make it home in time for lunch. He had made egg salad; her favorite. After about fifteen more minutes, he decided to go ahead without her.

"Teddy! Come eat!" he called.

At the same time his son was bounding down the stairs, Tonks came spilling out of the fireplace. She brushed soot off as she stood up. A book had fallen out of her briefcase. Remus started to bend to grab it, but she beat him to it.

"Got it," she said.

"Tough day?" he asked. Her hair was brown, which only happened when she was stressed.

"Urrghhh," she groaned, "We picked up seven different illegal potions in Knockturn Alley. Two of the Magical Law Enforcement lot got jinxed; they're in St. Mungo's."

"Well, I made lunch," Remus smiled, "then you can get a nap."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she hugged him.

They ate lunch and made plans to go to the park that evening. When they were done, Tonks went upstairs. Remus turned to Teddy,

"Do you want to read?"

"Sure!" Teddy said, hair turning pink like his mother's did when she was happy. He ran to get his book.

They took turns reading for about an hour. When Teddy had finished his chapter, Remus said,

"I'm going to check on your mum. Be right back."

He walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door. Tonks was sitting on their bed with her work bag, pencils, and some papers out.

"Why are you working?" Remus asked.

"Remus!" Tonks jumped, "You gave me a fright. I'm not working. This is…well, it isn't work; promise."

Remus gave her a skeptical look as she shoved her things into the bag…

**GaH**

"Teddy, have you seen my watch? The one with the blue and silver stars?" Remus asked, looking on the table.

"No," Teddy shook his head, "Have you checked in the living room?"

"Yeah, but I'll look again."

He searched the living room, but didn't find it. Teddy came in and helped him look. Dropping to his knees, Remus looked under the couch. He felt around, and pulled out a blue pencil.

"Teddy, keep up with your art supplies," he said.

"That's not mine Daddy," Teddy said, looking at the pencil, "I use crayons and paint."

Remus quirked an eyebrow and gave the boy a confused look.

"I think your mum's been coloring, Teddy," he said.

He laughed as his son became a mirror image of him; complete with grey and brown hair, and a WTF expression. Apparently, Teddy decided to ignore whatever his dad was talking about, and went back to searching. Remus pocketed the pencil and searched as well.

**GaH**

Remus checked his watch. Teddy had gotten a chocolate bar for finding it in a cloak pocket. Tonks was due home any minute. He stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce and wondered idly what Harry was letting Teddy eat at Grimmuald Place. Probably whatever the ten year old wanted…

"Remus?" Tonks called a few minutes later, "Oh, there you are!"

She gave him a kiss. He gave her a one armed hug and flicked his wand toward the stove, so that the sauce would pour itself over the pasta.

"We need to talk," he smirked, "I found this under the couch this morning."

He showed her the coloring pencil. She scratched her head and looked at her feet.

"Probably Teddy's. You know how he loves art."

"Nope, I asked him," Remus chuckled; amused that she was embarrassed about coloring.

"Fine…you caught me," she said.

"So…care to explain?" he asked with a grin.

"I was feeling stressed one day, and I saw that Teddy had left some of his coloring sheets out in his room. I filled one in and…I don't know. It was relaxing. I got some coloring pencils for myself; they felt more adult," she grinned back at him.

"Clever," he said, "I need a way to work off stress."

"Get a hobby."

"Might take up coloring too," he smiled.

"Your _own_ hobby, Remus."

**_LbN: Reviews please!!!_**


End file.
